The present embodiment relates generally to an interactive, computerized education system for teaching patient care, and more particularly to such a system for use in conducting patient care training sessions using virtual instruments in cooperation with a manikin, or patient simulator.
While providing a low-cost source for learning theory, textbooks and flash cards lack the important benefit to students that they can get from xe2x80x9chands-onxe2x80x9d training and practice. Thus, some patient care training has been taught using training devices, including a training manikin configured to simulate a human patient. In some instances, the training devices allow students to use instruments to assess the manikin""s vital signs and to take further action, such as perform CPR.
However, one disadvantage of prior systems is that large capital outlays must be made for the required equipment, especially for the medical instruments used to respond to an emergency, or Code, situation. Consequently, the use of these prior systems and associated instruments is prohibitively expensive, and as a result, many users must settle for less realistic training methods. For example, many manikin systems do not contain a broad variety of instruments to save expense. Some systems even fail to supply instruments commonly used in Code situations.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for an interactive, computerized education system for use in conducting patient care training sessions using relatively inexpensive virtual instruments in cooperation with simulated patient treatment, thereby enabling a user to learn comprehensive multiple and interrelated patient care skills.
The present embodiment, accordingly, provides a computerized education system with a physiological simulator for interactively teaching patient care to a user. The system comprises a computer program for displaying a selection of selectable modules for providing different interactive training sessions, and a virtual stethoscope for use with the simulator in performing patient care, and cooperating with corresponding sensors on the simulator, thus providing feedback to confirm proper use of the virtual stethoscope on the simulator. The system also comprises an interface module for interfacing the sensors with the computer program, the module comprising a processor for receiving signals from the sensors and converting the signals to provide feedback.
One advantage of the present embodiment is that it provides an interactive, computerized education system for use in conducting patient care training sessions using relatively inexpensive virtual instruments in cooperation with a realistic simulated patient.